


Salted Caramel

by sympernatural



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Groupchat, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance's family is bad, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympernatural/pseuds/sympernatural
Summary: TailorPrince - my name is Laurencia McClaingrav3r0bber - what do you mean you said your name is Lance McClain?* TailorPrince has left the chat *Basically a group chat fanfic, with short breaks of real life, about Lance being transgender, and the struggles of that.





	1. Chapter 1

HunkFlower - Ok guys I'm going to add someone to the group chat

grav3r0bber - who 

theypidge - uwu new prey 

HunkFlower - Its my best friend Lance!

mattshenta1 - *gasp* hUnk YOu WeRe KeEpInG a BeSt FrIEnD fRoM Us?!1?!?1!?!?1!1!?1!?

mattshenta1 - can I get a sad yeehaw in the chat 

grav3r0bber - yeehaw

theypidge - yeehaw 

shistallura - h o w d y 

mattshenta1 - you rebel i asked for a y e e h a w 

shistallura - h o w d y 

mattshenta1 - do you wanna fiGHt? 

shistallura - *internet son dropping tea then running.jpg*

mattshenta1 - KSKKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKKSK

shistallura - im gud luv 

mattshenta1 - lemme get a y e e h a w 

shistallura - yeehaw

mattshenta1 - valid 

HunkFlower - I'm adding him now 

* Hunkflower added TailorPrince to the chat, raspberries and meth * 

TailorPrince - yeehaw 

mattshenta1 - ugh we stan already 

TailorPrince - hey my names Lance and im bi and ready to fuckin die 

shistallura - MOOD 

mattshenta1 - BIG MOOD 

grav3r0bber - niiice another twitter gay in the groupchat 

TailorPrince - ugh emo king we stan a king who probably had a crush on Ronnie Radke 

grav3r0bber - SHUT UP THAT WAS A PHASE 

theypidge - Ronnie Radke is ugly as hell 

grav3r0bber - shut up midget you had a crush on Skrillex and he's just Ronnie Radke on lsd 

theypidge - I'll take ur knives gay boi wheres ur god now?

mattshenta1 - Lana Del Rey is god and shes too busy fingering Marina and the Diamonds rn 

TailorPrince - god i wish I was Marina rn 

shistallura - MOOD 

takihottie - Do i even wanna ask?

TailorPrince - SAKDHAJDHJKAHDKAK ARE YoU SHiRO? HUNKS TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU UR SO COOL! WhERES ADAM? 

takihottie - I like who you added Hunk 

adamandsteve - i have arrived 

TailorPrince - ITS GAY JESUS 

adamandsteve - Oh my god Hunk where have you found this angel 

HunkFlower - heaven 

TailorPrince - SKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSkSk

grav3r0bber - more like hell because since you got here you've bullied me for old crushes and fueled my brother egos 

takihottie - Keith don't be rude 

* TailorPrince went offline * 

adamandsteve - KEITH

theypidge - keith wth man 

mattshenta1 - Keith I'm gonna fucking fight the shit outta you 

grav3r0bber - I dIdNt MeAn ToO 

HunkFlower - Its not Keith's fault Lance has to leave abruptly alot 

grav3r0bber - hAhA NOT MY F A U L T 

theypidge - suck my big dick energy 

grav3r0bber - wow rude


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POVs of each of the characters

Hunks POV

The San Francisco sun shone through the window of my room into my eyes. I immediately rolled over in bed opening my macbook. The light from my window shone onto my macbook screen making me cringe at the dust. I opened my drawer grabbing a small cloth. I dusted off my screen while checking the time. 9:59. I sat up running my fingers through my hair. Right as the clock turned to 10:00 I got a notification from Discord that I was getting a call. "heyshay is calling you". I smiled accepting the call. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

Shay smiled at me, 

"How's New York?"

I asked, as Shay groaned, and began telling me about how busy she's been since her family moved there. They had to move since their house was robbed for the sixth time, and they just didn't feel safe. This is how most of my sundays went since he wasn't busy, and Lance was usually very busy. Me and Shay usually talked all day about everything we could. It was nice. Sundays were always nice. 

Pidge's POV

"Rover!"  
I yelled, as I watched the small robot small down into the abyss. Tears flooded from my eyes, as an explosion followed soon after, I rolled away onto a platform. I stared up at the ceiling of the ship.  
"R-Rover.."  
I whispered. Suddenly I heard moaning, and looked over, and Keith and a girl with blue skin, and dark blue hair sitting on his lap vaping into his mouth.  
"Keith I thought you were gay?"  
I yelled confused and shook.  
"That was a coverup this is my big tiddy gf Acxa we vape and wear thrasher when we don't even skate."  
"OOF!"  
I yelled. God it was so hetero it hurt. Suddenly a giant ship crashed through the wall. There standing on top of the ship was a purple man with long white hair who looked like a fucking walking shampoo commercial. He had, what I assume to be, Lance in a sack over his shoulder. The shampoo purple bitch was doing an anime villain laugh which, honestly creeped me out. Suddenly a giant, thicc ass, robot crashed through the wall. I looked up, and, was it being piloted by Shiro? And? Was Shiro making out with some weird multi armed alien? 

 

Suddenly, I sat up in bed sitting there for a second.  
"What the fuck kind of crack are my dreams on?"

Keith's POV

I groaned my stomach tossing, and turning. 

"Keith you're lactose intolerant WHY do you insist on drinking milk?"

Adam asked me, 

"Because we're here for a good time not a long time."

I groaned rolling off of the couch. That wasn't what I was groaning about though. I was thinking about Lance. He's been offline since yesterday, and I can't help, but feel bad which is, honestly, confusing. After Lance got offline my stomach began to feel weird, like it does whenever I eat an icecream cake, but it was different feeling. It was kind of painful, and I absolutely despised it. It was liking I was feeling bad for someone I had just met which I hated. I never felt bad for anyone, because when you feel that sort of sympathy towards someone it's easier for them to manipulate you. I don't know why Lance is making me feel, some sort, of sympathy towards him, but I don't trust it. I haven't decided, but I'm thinking about shutting this Lance guy out. I don't trust him at all. 

Lance's POV

I stared in the mirror my long hair pulled into a braid down my shoulder.  
"Laurencia! Darse prisa!" Mama yelled. I hurriedly pulled up my church dress holding back a sob. This was what happened every sunday. My abuelita would come to our home, and we would have a family dinner, and weekly prayer. I furiously wiped my eyes to keep back the tears, as I ran downstairs. "God, you're such a girl!" Luis yelled at me, as soon as I made it downstairs. "Laurencia hurry into the dining room your abuelita is here!" I softly flinched, as I made my made my way into the dining room. "Laurencia! My beautiful nieta! Well, almost beautiful you need to put on some weight you're so tall and skinny! Men like a woman with a bit on meat nieta!" And there she goes. My abuelita off with her rants about everything I do. Oh here comes the part about my bisexuality, "Rezo a Dios that you end this half gay phase you're going through," Yup. I love Sundays. Sundays are great.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter based on a convo in my group chat not that interesting

theypidge: Pidge * be like weird and traumatizing dreams noises* 

grav3r0bber: Jesus 

mattshenta1: * Roblox Cursed Image. JPG * 

mattshenta1: Throwback

theypidge: sjdDTKDKEKYSKSKSKHS

HunkFlower: * R/Niceguys . JPG * 

adamandsteve: I 

shistallura: * Sends picture of Ashe from Overwatch * 

shistallura: Hi i love my wife

Takihottie: Me and Allura on real gamer hours 

TailorPrince: HI THERES JUST A VULTURE EATING A DEAD BIRD IN THE STREET IM 

HunkFlower: I-

TailorPrince: His friends are just chilling on the iron tower thingie 

TailorPrince: * Picture of Vulture * 

TailorPrince: He just flew to join them 

theypidge: Eat dead birds in front of your friends to assert dominance 

TailorPrince: KRKDKXMXMXXMXMXMXMXM

TailorPrince: Vultures are pretty chill like they never attack humans 

grav3r0bber: Yeah I love them 

shistallura: A witch with a vulture familiar is an amazing concept 

Takihottie: ALLURA GET BACK TO THE GAME YOU HOMO

shistallura: SAYS THE HOMO 

TailorPrince: OH NVM 

TailorPrince: IT WASNT A BIRD 

TailorPrince: IT WAS A POSSUM 

TailorPrince: MY FIRST TIME SEEING A POSSUM UP CLOSE AND VULTURES R VORING IT IM 

TailorPrince: The possum is deadass dead 

grav3r0bber: I bet the possum was trying to play dead, but then it got vored 

theypidge: :(

TailorPrince: Everyone else was standing on the other side of the street and i just stood close by 

mattshenta1: Vultures be like "lets get this carcass"

adamandsteve: JSHSJDKAKDKAKDJAKZSKSKKSKS

TailorPrince: Vultures are pretty chill tho theyre slowly becoming my favorite birds 

TailorPrince: Also all the vultures over here are black with grey on the tips of their wings 

TailorPrince: They aren't bald 

HunkFlower: Protty bords

grav3r0bber: Im late to school because ive been talking to you gays 

theypidge: damb 

HunksFlower: Keith go to schoool! 

Takihottie: KEITH!

grav3r0bber: YEAH YEAH IM GOINg 

TailorPrince: "The black vulture is a scavenger and feeds on carrion, but will also eat eggs or kill newborn animals." 

mattshenta1: VULTURES BE LIKE *FREE ABORTION NOISES* 

theypidge: KSJSKJJSKKDNAKJDA


	4. Chapter 5

adamandsteve: Alright we need to settle this discourse right now. Werewolves or vampires? 

TailorPrince: Vampires

grav3r0bber: vampires

theypidge: werewolves

HunkFlower: werewolves 

shistallura: SEE THIS SETTLES NOTHING 

mattshenta1: HOW CAN YOU UNCULTURED SWINE SAY WEREWOLVES? 

adamandsteve: BECAUSE WEREWOLVES ARE SUPERIOR RATTHEW 

takihottie: BABE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT I HAVE TO AGREE WITH MATT VAMPIRES ARE SUPERIOR 

mattshenta1: SEE thank you boo ily 

takihottie: Ily2 

theypidge: matt don't be idiotic werewolves are 100% superior and i could give you a list of reasons why 

TailorPrince: don't be a furry pidge plus vampires are really hot id totally let one destroy me like Pete Davidson used to destroy Ariana Grande 

grav3r0bber: vampires are way cooler 

shistallura: YOURE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE A VAMPIRE KEITH 

grav3r0bber: I AM NOT 

adamandsteve: * picture of keith with glowing eyes standing on the kitchen counter * 

HunkFlower: SKSKKDSJDSSKSKKSKSSK OH MY GOD 

grav3r0bber: OK YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU 

shistallura: would you STILL let a vampire destroy your bussy lance knowing that keith is a vampire

TailorPrince: yuh this just proves my point even more

mattshenta1: In conclusion vampires are superio-

mattshenta1: WAIT A MINUTE LANCE WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY 

mattshenta1: YOU'D LET KEITH DO WHAT NOW 

HunkFlower: is this a new ship? oh my god whats their ship name? 

shistallura: Keiance? 

shistallura: Laith?

shistallura: Lanith?

shistallura: Kance? 

theypidge: KLANCE 

adamandsteve: YES

TailorPrince: Guys come ON it was a JoKe 

HunkFlower: Lance

HunkFlower: Buddy 

HunkFlower: You brought this onto yourself 

shistallura: I can see it now Loverboy Lance the bisexual flirt ending up with the Lone Vampire Keith the quiet brooding emo who refuses to cut his fucking hair

adamandsteve: *sniffle* better love story than twilight 

TailorPrince: GUYS IT WAS A JOKE

theypidge: Hey Lance i specifically remember you reblogging a bunch of vampire stuff on tumblr including, and i quote, 

theypidge: "I get bitten by mosquitoes constantly so I must have some juicy liquid in my veins, but why aren't the vampires biting me too? @vampires: this is an invitation" 

TailorPrince: I

theypidge: with the tags " #call out post #please come get yalls juice #afterwards destroy my cervix " 

HunkFlower: get called out 

shistallura: SKSKSKSJFKSJKSJSKJDSK

mattshenta1: I mean mood, but you can't argue with the facts Keiths a vampire and you have given him an open invitation to destroy ur cervix 

TailorPrince: Keith i could use some backup 

TailorPrince: Keith?

TailorPrince: Buddy?

TailorPrince: My Man? 

takihottie: Soldier down I repeat soldier down 

takihottie: * a picture of a blushing Keith dying while laying on the floor * 

takihottie: thanks yall killed my brother 

theypidge: Its not our fault Lance is thirsty 

TailorPrince: I AM N O T THIRSTY IT WAS A JOKE 

grav3r0bber: I 

grav3r0bber: I hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo you guys should totally check out my best friend salted_sweater and read her fic "I think we ALL need a hunk in our lives" its honestly hella good and funny so yeah check it out


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwe uwu i wove thwem

shistallura: y'all I just had a fuckin wack ass dream 

theypidge: what about? 

shistallura: fOckin kay so

theypige: oh god true british allura is coming out 

shistallura: so i was fokin a fokin alien space princess and tbh i was a fokin madlad, an absolute unit, a god damn fockin goddess and this other alien prick named lotor came and stole my fockin heart there and he turn out to be a fuckhead and we were fockin screwed and but then the fella just fockin died and i ended up datin a man whos even more of a fockin mad lad than me and nahnah his ears were fuckin bonkers and that absolute unit was fockin Lance and even tho i would chip in for a pint for this fella any day i was still droolin over this cuck lotor which is some wack shit innit? and fockin in the end i turned into multiple realities across fockin space time and fockin left the unit lance on earth for ever thats some screwed shit innit? 

TailorPrince: * nervous laughter * w-what the fuck?? 

TailorPrince: I just woke up and????

grav3r0bber: wow thats...wow

shistallura: Ok I am better now 

TailorPrince: Damn Princess you would break my heart like that? ;((( 

grav3r0bber: don't flirt with her again its cringy

theypidge: woooah Keith whats wrong jealooouuussss~

shistallura: uwu Lance I like when you call me Princess ;))

TailorPrince: ;)) really? cause i'd love to call you mine~

grav3r0bber: guys stop 

grav3r0bber: i'm tired and i'm about to jump out the window and end my shit if i read any more of this again

theypidge: awww you want Lance to flirt with you keithy?

TailorPrince: KEITHY? OMG THATS SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME 

shistallura: wow Lance you're being v wholesome rn 

TailorPrince: I be like that sometimes 

TailorPrince: Actually I need a new screensaver haven't you guys all met irl?

shistallura: yep!

TailorPrince: UWU S E N D 

grav3r0bber: Allura fucking don't that picture is two years old 

shistallura: * picture of allura, adam, shiro, matt, pidge, hunk, and keith * 

TailorPrince: KEITH HAD A LIP RING I'M SCREAMING 

theypidge: YEAH I REMEMBER THAT AND HE FUCKING LOST THE RING AND HIS PIERCING HOLE CLOSED UP 

grav3r0bber: I'm literally gonna drink a gallon of milk and end my shit 

takihottie: I can hear Keith in his room mumbling your name in an emotion I can not place so here I am going to send you these and be on my way 

takihottie: * picture of keith with his hair covering his eye like a filthy emo * 

takihottie: * picture of keith laying in bed throwing up a peace sign * 

takihottie: * picture of keith smiling at his phone * 

takihottie: * picture of keith crouching down in the middle of the candy isle in a gas station * 

takihottie: * picture of keith sitting in a target shopping basket * 

takihottie: * picture of keith riding a skateboard outside a 7/11 holding a slushie * 

grav3r0bber: I'm coming over 2 ur room to assassinate you 

takihottie: wake adam up and i won't have to do any work in defending myself 

TailorPrince: BLESSED IMAGES OMG 

TailorPrince: I'M MAKING MY SCREENSAVER THE ONE OF KEITH ON A SKATEBOARD 

grav3r0bber: n o n e of them should be your screensaver 

TailorPrince: what sorry i can't read your message i'm tooo busyyy falllinnnggg assllleeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp..............

grav3r0bber: LANCE-


	6. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the struggles of being trans am i rite (lowkey vent)

* TailorPrince is online * 

grav3r0bber: lance? why are you still up 

TailorPrince: I could ask u the same thing 

grav3r0bber: yeah well i asked you first 

TailorPrince: Dont be a fucking smart ass 

grav3r0bber: hey calm the fuck down 

grav3r0bber: what the fuck is wrong with you? 

TailorPrince: None of your business 

grav3r0bber: no need to be an asshole 

TailorPrince: Fuck you Keith 

grav3r0bber: whatever dumbass 

TailorPrince: Asshole 

*TailorPrince has left the chat* 

* grav3r0bber has left the chat* 

Lance threw his phone on the soft carpet below as he clutched his abdomen. He was on his period, and he felt like that was the universes way for punsishing him for wanting to be a cis male. He never usually got cramps, but with this sudden added stress he got them. Just his luck. He felt like this was his periods way of saying “fuck your masculinity” for a week and a half by making him bleed enough to fill a swimming pool. He just hoped that the sleeping pills would kick in as he rolled onto his side, and began to silently pray. He ended up falling asleep an hour and a half before his alarm went off.

mattshenta1: um 

mattshenta1: does anyone want to explain what THE FUCK happened last night 

grav3r0bber: it’s not my fault Lance was being a drama queen 

TailorPrince: Fucking choke mullet 

grav3r0bber: what is this fucking fascination you have with my mullet? 

TailorPrince: Sorry i haven’t seen one since the fucking 80s oh btw Micheal J Fox called and said you’re late for the filming of Back to the Future 

theypidge: KSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKS

theypidge: THAT WAS A GOOD ONE 

theypidge: but anyways lance why were you so hostile last night man? 

TailorPrince: why are you fucks teaming up on me just

HunkFlower: Lance, buddy, we’re not teaming up on you. 

TailorPrince: yes you are 

TailorPrince: yes you all fucking are 

grav3r0bber: stop being a crybaby 

TailorPrince: fuck you hop off my fucking dick okay can ytou just notr for ome fuckign secobd i 

theypidge: what’s with the typing? 

HunkFlower: Hes crying. He can’t see the keyboard. 

grav3r0bber: look hey i’m sorry okay i’m just tired and hot headed i shouldn’t have said all that lance 

* TailorPrince is offline *


	7. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deleted chapter 3 y’all sorry I just didn’t like it

TailorPrince: so hey 

adamandsteve: Lance! 

theypidge: owo Lance? 

grav3r0bber: lance.. 

TailorPrince: Sorry about the way I acted I just wasn’t feeling well.. 

HunkFlower: Not feeling well? Are you okay now Lance? What happened? 

TailorPrince: Yeah i just had a migraine and cramps from volleyball 

Great being a volleyball player another lie to add onto the stack of ever growing lies Lance has told. 

HunkFlower: I didn’t know you play volleyball! 

TailorPrince: Yeah i went to hard at practice ig..

TailorPrince: Anyways i’m really sorry Keith 

grav3r0bber: it’s whatever i understand 

adamandsteve: yAYYY NO MORE FIGHT KIDS 

adamandsteve: you guys have no idea how stressed out Shiro was

 

Keith watched the group chat fill with messages. The situation already forgotten, but even though Keith said it was “whatever” it wasn’t. It didn’t sit well with Keith. Whenever Keith fucked up or did something wrong he turned into a “problem child”, but whenever it was Lance he was immediately forgiven. It made Keith angry. Keith had trouble talking to people in real life, and it took him forever to warm up to his friends. Lance, however, was able to come into the chat and make friends like it was nothing. An open book. No secrets. Nothing holding him back. It annoyed Keith. It made him angry. He and Lance couldn’t be anymore different. He decided that he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want to get close to Lance, and he wasn’t going to.


End file.
